Un Amante de Ensueño
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy una chica que a sus 30 años no desea saber nada de amor su amiga Levy piensa que no puede seguir así, por eso le regala un libro que al parecer contiene el alma de un guerrero espartano Natsu que le cumplirá todos sus deseos, Lucy no creo eso sin embargo por juego dice las palabras para invocarlo y este aparece, Lucy no sabe que hacer cuando este la quiere seducir PAUSADO
1. Prologo

Hola Mina de nuevo creo que han oido de este libro, la verdad hay de muchos parejas pero me di cuenta que ninguna era Nalu, por dios que pasa con estos mortales O.O así que decidí hacer mi amado Nalu con este libro que la verdad me mató de risa xD

Como siempre los personajes propiedad de Hiro Mashima-Troll

El libro es de Sherrilyn Kenyon... Bueno mortales empecemos con el fic

* * *

><p><strong>Un Amante de Ensueño<strong>

**Prologo**

Una antigua leyenda griega Una antigua leyenda griega. Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres. Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual.

Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados. Ni negados. Peli rosa, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer. Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto. Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse. Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo. De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo. Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida. Guárdate del Maldito. Natsu de Macedonia.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte. Saborearte. Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso».

**Como siempre el prologo primero bien sigan con el otro capítulo hoy subire 3 así que aprovechen...**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

— Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Lucy Heartfilia se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Levy en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán. Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Lucy percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.

¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Selena a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas?

Otra vez. Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Lucy deseaba que Levy pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra. Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Selena, la consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Levy? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos. Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Lucy ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a Lucy—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señora? ¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Levy? — Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Lucy con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Levy por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Lucy—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa. Una vez el camarero se marchó, Lucy se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel. Levy le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Lucy, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás. Levy ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas. — Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

— Jovencísimo —corrigió Lucy—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Gajeel por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval. Levy resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Levy mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Levy una vez la alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Lucy!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó ella con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Levy incrédula. Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Levy y Lucy.

Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Levy continuó sin detenerse. — No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?-

Lucy acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Levya era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso. Lucy soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor —dijo Levy imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth1—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón", No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

— Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mort mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Levy, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Hee Haw 2-

Levy la miró irritada - ¿Qué tenía de malo Dan?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Loke?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Tony?-Lucy miró a Levy y ésta alzó las manos. — Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

— Eh, Madam Levy, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Sheila desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella, Shelia era unos años menor que ellas

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Levy mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias —dijo Levy guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Grace no había visto nunca. Selena se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Sheila.

— Sí, Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo. Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia. — ¡Eh, Sheila! —Gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre. La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden. — No me agobies o comerás tú

Lucy movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Sheila necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

-La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Levy mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa-No es lo que siempre dices.

-De acuerdo y el punto es que curiosidad por mi vida sexual, mejor dicho en mi falta de ella.

— A que tengo una idea. El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Levy le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor. En su interior, Grace se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane3, en lugar de Levy "Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa". De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph Lauren, y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Levy llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría sus generosos senos. El pelo azul y lacio, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía. La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Selena escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Excepto en la extraña creencia que Selena había desarrollado por el ocultismo. Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a ella, Levy dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Lucy y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer. Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Lucy miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto algo parecido. El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impreso, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si misma: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica. Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento. Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer. Con la boca seca, Lucy observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina. Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa? Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara. Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rosados mechones, y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color jade, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa. Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja. Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado. Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Levy, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Levy,

Lucy se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre. — Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer. Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo. ¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Levy adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Selena antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Levy abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Lucy de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas. Lucy alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Selena mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Lucy miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Levy —autoproclamada Señora de la Luna—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Selena era en realidad una esotérica gitana. Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Lucy dándose por vencida—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Natsu… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.

Lucy se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Selena, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes4, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó

—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Levy se oscurecieran a modo de aviso

—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego. El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Levy dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla. Lucy jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Levy negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Levy.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Lucy sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Levy le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Levy se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero. Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho.

— Dile a Gajeel que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños. Levy la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo. Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo azul cobalto. Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— Te gustará Lucy, Natsu —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Natsu elegía para darle la razón.

Lucy pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Levy sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena. Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía. Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban. Hasta Lucy. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes… Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Lucy recordaría durante el resto de su vida.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Unas horas más tarde, Lucy suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros de tacón, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Levy, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Levy tenía razón, la vida de Lucy era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía. A los veintinueve años, Lucy estaba muy cansada de su vida. ¡Demonios!, incluso Loke —el incansable buscador de tesoros nasales— comenzaba a parecer atractivo.

Bueno, quizás Loke no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino. ¿O no? Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.

O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa. Acababa de recogerse el pelo en una coleta cuando sonó el timbre. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Levy. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amiga le soltó enojada

— No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad? . Lucy echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Levy utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Levy le contestó: — ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Lucy?

Lucy miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no la escucharon.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo y pecoso cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

— Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantadora que eres en realidad.

Mientras Lucy se quedaba allí plantada, muda de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Levy llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina. Lucy no se molestó en seguirla. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Levy estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujada por un resorte invisible, Lucy se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro. Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla. Qué ridiculez. No crees en esta basura.

Lucy pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa. Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas. Lucy frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego. Aún más intrigada que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas… Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro. Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Levy, ella evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amiga, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante. Increíblemente fascinante. Cautivada por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Levy se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Lucy miraba fijamente a Natsu. Nunca la había visto tan extasiada desde que la conocía. Bien. Quizás Natsu pudiese ayudarla. Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo. Pero Paul había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Grace y con sus sentimientos, que incluso la había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad. Y ninguna mujer merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de ella. Natsu sería definitivamente bueno para Lucy. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Paul. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Paul para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testaruda amiguita fuese un poco más obediente. — ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Grace la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo

— ¿Lucy? Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum?

— Te pillé mirando —bromeó Levy.

Lucy se aclaró la garganta. — ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro. — Cielo, en ese dibujo no hay nada pequeño.

— Selena, eres mala.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo Levy, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor. Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Lucy llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil. De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era la Reina de Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Brendan Fraser despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color. ¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo? ¿En él?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Levy y al libro que ella dominaba la situación. Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbadas en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían El Conjuro.

— ¿Lucy? —dijo Levy burlona—. ¿Estás achispada? Lucy volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contenta. Maravillosamente contenta. Levy se rió de ella y le deshizo la coleta.

— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer un pequeño experimento?

— ¡No! —gritó Lucy con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo tras las orejas—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Levy cogió el libro y lo abrió. Las doce menos cinco. Sostuvo el dibujo para que Lucy lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? . Lucy lo miró y sonrió.

— Está para relamerse, ¿verdad?

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Lucy le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amiga. — Venga, Lu. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama? .Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

— Ahora soy yo la que va a vomitar.

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito. Lucy alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Levy… tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellas en ese mismo momento. Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Selena funcionaban.

— Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Levy y la agarró de un brazo para ponerla en pie—. Necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso. Con la sensación de ser una niña a la que habían dejado dormir en casa de una amiga, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento.

El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Grace supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual. Se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a Levy—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta? Levy negó con la cabeza y la colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, nene! —dijo Lucy con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones tan cachonda… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes. Levy se rió.

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalza, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a un esclavo sexual griego que está en el más allá —miró a Levy—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo… Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh! Fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te levantes —dijo, alzando las cejas. Levy resoplo.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces. Lucy se enderezó.

— Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

Con los brazos en jarras, Levy le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Natsu de Macedonia.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Lucy volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Natsu de Macedonia, Natsu de Macedonia, Natsu de Macedonia —se giró para mirar a Levy—. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amiga no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupada mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño. Lucy acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo las envolvió.

Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron. Arqueando una ceja, Lucy contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en ella cobró vida. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Levy, mira allí! Selena se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Lucy. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás. — ¿Natsu? —le llamó Levy, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

— Mira, Levy. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato — sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.

— Dame ese libro —le espetó Levy quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Lucy abrió la puerta para que Levy pasara al fresco interior de la sala. — No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso. Lucy cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia. Y me llama testaruda, ¡a mí!

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Lucy escuchó la voz de Gajeel preguntado por Levy. — Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular. Levy lo cogió.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Lucy podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Gajeel. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amiga, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Lucy sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: Siento mucho informarle…

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Gajeel se ha caído jugando a baloncesto y se ha roto un brazo.

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquila. Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de coche.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche? Selena negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy segura de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensiva que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— Vale. Avísame si es grave. Levy cogió el bolso y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Lucy.

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrica.

— Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln. Hasta que la encerraron.

Lucy cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó cómo Levy caminaba hacia su coche.

— Ten cuidado —gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir. Levy le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Lucy cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual. Lucy se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Levy con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo. Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué dem…? Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina. Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Un hombre desnudo!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Lucy hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar.

Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

¡No! Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse. Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo. ¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante. Con todos los sentidos embotados, Lucy miró hacia arriba y… Bueno… Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño. Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida. Lucy se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él. De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante. El tipo prácticamente resplandecía! Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos. ¡Era él! ¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella. Pero aun así… — ¿Natsu? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas. Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta aquello había comenzado a abultarse. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento. Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas. Y sus ojos. ¡Dios mío!

Tenían el color jade de un día de primavera cuando los arboles tenía ese tono de color, rodeados Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Lucy tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales. O al menos, devastadores. Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real. Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica. No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido.

Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza. Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. Natsu alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera. Pero ésta no… Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena rubia le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos tenían el color marrón como un pedazo de chocolate. La pálida y suave piel estaba tan fría. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz. No es que eso importase demasiado. Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Lucy mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás muy desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones rubios tras las orejas. — Lo sé.

— ¡Estás desnudo!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo. Confundido, Natsu frunció el ceño, Ella miró su erección.

— Estás contento —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Natsu bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Lucy y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones. Para saborearlos. Se acercó para tocarla. Lucy se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones.

O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco. ¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido. Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo. Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello. Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada.

Natsu se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Lucy no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa. Lucy se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Lucy gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella. ¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor. Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros.

El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso. Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos.

¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano. Grace decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador. Ni el teléfono Ni… Las manos de Natsu acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca.

El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos. Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, Natsu sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Lucy, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y blanca piel, un deleite para el hambriento. Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Lucy como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él. Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara. Al menos todavía. No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla.

La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera. En un principio, Lucy no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamano de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! —Le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad. Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones. Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder. De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad. ¡Era real! ¡Cielos!, Levy y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo. Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente. ¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche? Estaba claro que Natsu sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que… Lucy se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero. No tenía sentido. Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla. Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito. Pero cuando se trataba de Natsu, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez. Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

Aparte de aquello . Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo. ¡Oh, sí!, le pedía su cuerpo, por favor, tócame por todos sitios.

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Natsu como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control.

Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo. Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico.

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer

—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Natsu puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso. De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia. — Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Lucy antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Natsu observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella cayera.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo. Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba? No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años. Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista. Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió. «Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?» Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor.

Natsu se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas. Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes. Natsu miró a Lucy que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle? Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela. Grace esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio.

Lucy se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá. — Ayúdame, Levy —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto. Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Grace le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido? ¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Lucy! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Lucy se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí. Conmocionada, Lucy se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido. Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir. Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara. Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí. — Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—.

Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse. — Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.

Lucy guardó silencio. Natsu se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer. Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era… Extraño. Humillante. Casi embarazoso. ¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de qué quizás pudiera liberarse? No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar. Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación. Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo Lucy.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches. Natsu dejó caer los brazos. — En eso no puedo complacerte. Frustrada, Lucy comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna. Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes. ¿Qué iba a hacer un mes — un mes entero — con él?

— Necesito algo… —a Natsu le falló la voz. Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Natsu de ese modo. Como si… No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida, Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo? La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Lucy que no le gustaba tener que pedir

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa. Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo. — ¿Qué te apetece? En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Lucy asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza? Natsu se encogió de hombros. — Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho. A Lucy le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Levy a había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza. — ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja. — El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?- Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Natsu hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre. — Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.

Él arqueó una ceja. — ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas. Natsu se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Grace sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época. Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Él asintió con la cabeza. — ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Lucy se asustó. — Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Natsu de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia. Él asintió con un gesto brusco. Los pensamientos de Lucy giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo. Lucy se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro. Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio. Natsu escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Lucy apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida. Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad. Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete y ordenador, Natsu dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras. Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación. Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia. Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Natsu apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida. Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas. En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula. Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Lucy se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en la antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó. Natsu dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…? ¡Estas desvariando! Le gritó su mente. ¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo! No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del siglo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella

—. ¿Tú estabas allí? Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto.

— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Natsu se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época.

—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios. Su tono seco hizo que Lucy se detuviera y él continuó comiendo.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió. — ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?. Natsu se encogió de hombros y Lucy cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Natsu levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama. Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos. Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Lucy, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio. Indignada, Lucy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos. Natsu casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Lucy se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachonda. Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó. Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que ella quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel. — Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Lucy sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar. Lucy se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto. Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez? La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Lucy.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte. Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar. No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada. Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí? — Te aseguro que no hay ninguno. — Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

La miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas

— Voy a ser tu sirvienta — continuó Lucy—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Lucy.

Natsu dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada. — Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Lucy con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no? Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero y le haya gustado xD nos vemos en la otra actualización espero sus reviews<p> 


End file.
